During the performance of invasive surgeries such as lipoplasty procedures, the ability to optimally position and operate surgical instruments such as cannulas and the like within the patient's body is critical to a successful outcome. Surgeons performing these procedures must be able to approximate and visualize the location of a variety of bodily features (e.g., muscles, fat deposits, etc.) that may not be amenable to direct observation. Although devices for accurately imaging the interior of the body such as X-ray and MRI devices are well-known, such devices are large, require specialized personnel to operate, and typically cannot be practically used for the real-time visualization of such procedures. Accordingly, surgeons must often rely upon experience and/or empirical observation to determine proper instrument placement and the locations of bodily features.